prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Doering
|weight = 276 lbs (125 kg) |death_date = |death_place = |birth_date = |birth_place = Windsor, Ontario, Canada |resides = |billed = |trainer = Scott D'Amore Keiji Mutoh Tyson Dux Kaz Hayashi Steve Keirn Tom Pritchard Norman Smiley Dusty Rhodes |debut = December 19, 2004 |retired = }} Joe Doering (April 16, 1982) is a Canadian professional wrestler, currently working for All Japan Pro Wrestling. In the past he has worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and was also signed to World Wrestling Entertainment under a developmental deal. There he wrestled for Florida Championship Wrestling under the ring name Drake Brewer. Professional wrestling career Training and debut (2004–2006) Doering was trained at the Can-Am Wrestling School/Total Nonstop Action Wrestling School in 2004. On December 12, 2005, Joe Doering competed during the free preview show of TNA Turning Point 2005, in a six-man tag-team match. On the December 17, 2005 edition of TNA Impact!, taped December 13, 2005, Doering faced Rhino in a match. On the September 28, 2006, edition of Impact!, which was taped on September 25, Doering, under the ring name Vaughn Doring, made his final TNA appearance in a tag team match, where he and Brandon Thomaselli were defeated by Team 3D. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2007–2010) Doering debuted for All Japan Pro Wrestling on June 24, 2007. After finishing the studying abroad period, All Japan rewarded Joe Doering with a gaijin contract in September 2007, and Doering became a member of the main roster. His first feud would be with Suwama, whom he pinned on October 18, 2007. Suwama swore revenge on Doering, but was once again pinned by him in the opening match of the 2007 Real World Tag League, where Doering teamed with Japanese legend Keiji Mutoh and Suwama with Satoshi Kojima. The teams would meet again in the finals of the same tournament and this time Mutoh pinned Suwama to win the tournament. On January 3, 2008, Doering and Mutoh defeated Kojima and TARU to win the AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship. However, due to Mutoh's busy schedule the team did not make any defenses, before losing the titles on June 28 to GURENTAI's Taiyō Kea and Minoru Suzuki. Doering's next feud would be with Zodiac, whom he defeated on May 25, 2008, in a Hair vs. mask match. On October 28, 2008, Doering turned heel and joined the Voodoo Murders, where he would form a tag team with former rival Zodiac. The team entered the 2008 Real World Tag League, where they finished third. In January 2010, it was reported that Doering had signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). In his final match with All Japan, he failed to claim the Triple Crown Championship from Satoshi Kojima. World Wrestling Entertainment (2010) On February 25, 2010, Doering made his debut in Florida Championship Wrestling, WWE's developmental territory under his real name, where he lost to Johnny Prime. On March 18, he defeated Prime in a rematch under the ring name Drake Brewer. In September 2010 it was reported Doering had been released from his developmental contract. Return to AJPW (2010-present) On November 5, 2010, Doering returned to All Japan Pro Wrestling and re–joined the Voodoo Murders, teaming with KENSO in a tag team match, where they were defeated by Suwama and Ryota Hama. On February 6, 2011, Doering and Kono defeated Akebono and Taiyō Kea to win the AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship. On June 3, 2011, in the aftermath of a backstage fight, which resulted in Nobukazu Hirai suffering a stroke, All Japan Pro Wrestling disbanded Voodoo Murders, suspended all of its Japanese members and vacated the Unified World Tag Team Championship. Doering regained the title from Manabu Soya and Takao Ōmori on May 20, 2012, this time teaming with Seiya Sanada. Doering and Sanada lost the title back to Soya and Ōmori on June 17. Doering then reunited with the returning Zodiac, however, after the two failed to regain the AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship from Soya and Ōmori on September 8, Doering ended the short-lived partnership by turning on Zodiac. On November 13, Suwama announced that he and Doering had decided to form a new partnership named "Last Revolution". Later in the month, Last Revolution made it to the finals of the 2012 World's Strongest Tag Team League, before losing to the team of Manabu Soya and Takao Ōmori. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Death Valley driver **Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack **''Revolution Bomb'' (Spinning powerbomb pin) *'Signature moves' **Belly to back suplex **Fallaway slam **Jumping powerbomb **Lariat **Spinebuster **Thesz press *'Nicknames' **"Big" Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Keiji Mutoh (1), Kono (1) Seiya Sanada (1) and (1) with Suwama **Real World Tag League (2007) – with Keiji Mutoh **AJPW Triple Crown Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'133' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile *Online World of Wrestling profile *Grapple List: Joe Doering Profile *Joe Doering's All Japan Pro Wrestling Profile *Joe Doering's All Japan Pro Wrestling Profile (Translated to English) *Joe Doering's Video Interview with China's Wrestle-Network.com in 2010 Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:2004 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling current roster Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dubai Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers